The Accident (Updated)
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my story of Stephanie Tanner and her mom Pam, and when Uncle Jesse and Joey move in with them. I changed the girls birthdays so don't get mad. Please enjoy


The Accident

One March afternoon, Pamela Tanner and her little girl, four-year-old Stephanie were in the car, they had went to. McDonalds for Mommy and Stephanie day, Pam loved these either DJ and Mommy or Stephanie and Mommy day's, she couldn't wait until her four-month-old infant daughter Michelle was old enough to do this. Stephanie was in her car seat, clutching her Mister Bear that she had affectionately named him after Mommy had Michelle and he had been given to her as a gift. Her older sister DJ had a Pillow Person that she had received after Stephanie was born. Pillow Person and Mister Bear were from mommy and the new baby.

As the two were rounding the corner next to the road that were taking them home, Stephanie was talking to mommy about her Happy Meal and her caramel sundae they shared together. Then as quick as a blink, a man who was plastered drunk at three-o-clock in the afternoon was trying to pass another driver and went on Pam's side of the road, she screamed and tried to get to the shoulder of the road. Then Stephanie screamed and then everything went black. The next thing little Stephanie Judith remembered was waking up in a hospital bed in the children's ward, her right arm in a cast and a terrible pain from it.

She opened her eyes to see her Daddy's best friend Joey Gladstone sitting at the edge of the bed in a chair. Cartoons were on the television, "Hi Joey, where's Mommy?" Stephanie asked. Joey's blue eyes smiled happily and he replied to her "Hi honey! How are you feeling?" Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. "My arm hurts Joey. I want my Daddy or my Mommy!" Joey pushed the button to call a nurse. "She's awake nurse" Joey told a young woman that came in with a pitcher of water. "Hi Stephanie, are you hurting? I can give you some nice medicine and the pain will go away." Stephanie started crying. "Yes nurse! My arm hurt's bad and I really want to see my Mommy or my Daddy"

The nurse gave Stephanie some liquid medicine and after she drank it she got some ice water and a straw to sip it from the cup. "There" the nurse said, "You'll be feeling better in a few minutes and I'll go get your Daddy sweetie." Joey held Stephanie's left hand gently and dried her tears with a Kleenex. A few seconds later, Danny Tanner, a handsome man with brown hair and eyes came into the room. "Stephanie!, my baby girl! I'm so glad to see you're finally awake, you slept for fifteen hours." Stephanie asked him "What's fifteen hours daddy?" Danny told her "Well sweetheart, that's a whole morning and half of an afternoon."

Stephanie asked him, ."How did my arm get broked?" Danny told her "You and Mommy were in the car and it got into an accident. You were still inside the car seat and Mommy was in her seatbelt, Mommy got hurt very badly and they brought her and you here to the hospital. They operated on you and you have a scar on your tummy and shoulder and you broke your arm." Stephanie asked him, "But where's Mommy? I want to see Mommy, take me to her room please Daddy." Danny started crying, this scared Stephanie, she knew the only times grownups cried was when something really bad was wrong.

"Stephanie baby, Mommy was really hurt, she went to heaven." Stephanie couldn't really understand. "Have Mommy come back so she can go home to be with DJ and Michelle." Stephanie continued. "Michelle's hungry and she needs Mommy to feed her! DJ has homework and needs Mommy to help her with her spelling test." Danny tried to explain to the four-year-old. "Stephanie honey, Mommy can't come back to us, she's dead, that means she can't breathe or see or walk or talk anymore, her heart stopped beating, that means she'll never come back. That's what dead means, she's in heaven with the angels."

Stephanie started sobbing, all Danny could do was hold his little girl and rock her in his arms. A few days later, Stephanie got to come home, to her surprise, Uncle Jessie was there, he was Mommy's brother and she loved him so much, Jessie was holding Michelle in his arms and feeding her a bottle. "Uncle Jessie! What are you doing here?" Jessie a handsome young man with black hair and brown eyes handed Michelle to Joey and hugged Stephanie. "Hi baby girl! I'm here because Daddy wants me to stay a while." Joey was burping baby Michelle and he told Stephanie "And I'm staying too Stephanie." She smiled for the first time in four days, "Oh boy!" where's DJ? I want to see DJ" as soon as she said this, DJ walked in from the kitchen. :Stephanie! Welcome home!" Donna Jo Tanner was almost ten, she had blond hair and blue eyes, just like Stephanie, it looked like Michelle was also going to have blond hair along with blue eyes, all three girls looked like Pam.

The Family Mourns

Two months later with DJ turning ten in June and Stephanie turning five in July, while Michelle turned eight-months, Daddy had Uncle Jesse and Joey move in with him to help keep the girls while he went to work, Grandma and Grandpa Cassopolis had to go back to Los Angeles. The first day they were there, neither of them knew how to change a diaper, Michelle was crying and Jessie opened the back of Michelle's diaper "We have a winner! Here Joseph my friend, you change the baby." Joey replied as he smelled the diaper. "Sorry Jess my friend! I'll change the wee wee's and you can change the doody's " Stephanie knew this was going to be interesting. "SHOWTIME!" Stephanie said as Jessie and Joey went out of the nursery and headed down the stairs to the kitchen with each of them holding Michelle "Step one step two."

They made it to the kitchen and took off the dirty diaper off Michelle's bottom. After spraying her little bottom with warm water, they put the stinky diaper in a Ziploc bag and wrapped Michelle's bottom with paper towels. Danny came in the door. "What are you doing with my daughter guys?" Jesse told him "We changed Michelle Danny." He grabbed Michelle, who was smiling and cooing "Gimme my baby!" Later on Stephanie moved into DJ's room and DJ wasn't too happy about it. "Why can't Stephanie stay in Michelle's room?" Stephanie burst into tears and ran down the stairs. "I want Mommy!" she sobbed into the sofa cushion DJ came down the stairs and put her arm around Stephanie. "I'm sorry Stephanie! I miss Mommy too and I want her too. Please don't cry. I won't mind if you stay in my room for a while."

Stephanie raised her tear stained face from the sofa cushion, "Pinky swear?" DJ told her "Yeah, pinky swear!" Stephanie told Uncle Jesse that he could remember her in his new room by putting on his wall, a pink polka dotted bunny from the wallpaper they were going to change. He smiled and told her something. "You know what sweetie? You look just like your Mommy. When we were growing up. I never would have imagined that I would be living in her house with Danny and Joey and helping him raise my beautiful nieces. Stephanie hugged and kissed uncle Joey "Uncle Joey I love you!"


End file.
